sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherwood Dungeon Wiki:Poll Results
This page contains the results for all polls that have been displayed on Sherwood Dungeon Wiki. What is your favorite weapon element? *Flaming/Ruby - 2 votes *Ice/Frost - 4 votes *Poison/Emerald - 4 votes *Amethyst - 1 vote *Mindfire - 4 votes *Bloodrune - 17 votes *Non-Elemental - 2 votes Our voters seemed to show a great liking towards Bloodrune weapons. This was expected, for bloodrune weapons have been considered the most appealing and most popular of all weapon elements in the community for a long time. In a three way tie for second, Frost, Poison, and Mindfire weapons appear to be popular as well. It was unexpected for Mindfire to be tied with frost and poison because, much like bloodrune weapons, Mindfire weapons are rare scroll weapons that are hard to obtain. The second most unpopular weapon elements turned out to be flaming weapons and non-elemental weapons. Amethyst weapons turned out to be the most unpopular, possibly due to their being uncommon. Which monster/type of monster do you think is the hardest to defeat? *Bane - 26 votes *Agony - 6 votes *Unicorn - 12 votes *Pack Leader - 3 votes *Wyvern - 3 votes *Basalisk - 2 votes Our voters strongly belived that Bane was the hardest enemy to defeat with a lead of 26 votes. This is most likely because he is the final boss in the Prophecy of Bane quest storyline, however Bane is no stronger than any normal dragon type enemy, with the exception of having a higher amount of health. Predictably, the Unicorn came in second, having the ability to kill a player in 4 to 1 hits. Even though Agony has been proven to be harder to defeat than Bane, she still came in third place. Surprisingly, the Wyvern and the Pack Leader tied with 3 votes each. Both are similar in attack speed and power, but the pack leader has much more health. Then again, the Wyvern can only be damaged by the Dragon Claw Scepter to defeat, making it an impossible enemy to fight without any other weapon. both very strong bosses with a considerable amount of health and can arguably be the hardest enemies to defeat. In last place comes the Basalisk with 2 votes. This was very predictable, for the basalisk is a common enemy. What is your favorite Scroll Sword? *Axe Sword - 7 votes *Broad Sword - 3 votes *Crescent Sword - 4 votes *Forkblade - 15 votes *Uberblade - 49 votes *Vibroblade - 7 votes The Uberblade won this poll by a long shot with 49 votes with the Forkblade in second place with 15 votes. Both are most likely very popular because of their unique weapon designs and blade patterns. Tied for third place, the Axe Sword and Vibroblade come in with 7 votes each. Both weapons also have very elegant blade patterns. The Crescent Sword came in fourth place, while the Broad Swordcame in last. This was expected because both of these weapons to not have intricate desings and are generally not as appealing to players as the other scroll swords. ﻿